Anne and Grea vs. Evil
Event Period (ET): 9 PM Jul. 18th, 2013 - 10 PM Jul. 24th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline (ET): 5 AM Jul. 29th, 2013 *Interference chips collected after the end of the event will not count towards your total for individual and order rankings. Story Chaos beast rampaged through the Mysteria Academy of Magic. The dragonborn girl Grea was posed to deal them a mortal blow, but they proved too powerful. Despite her best efforts, she could merely scatter them and collapse in fatigue... Grea later awoke to the sound of dear friends calling her name. Before her stood Anne and Owen. The two had rushed from overseas back to Mysteria to take part in one final showdown. These magical prodigies would be the final line of defense against the fatal chaos beast... How to Play This Event ;Stop bosses to get items! :Fight beside your favorite teammate! :Free Mysteria Academy! ;Collect loot :Get items! :Reach level 51 and help defeat the Shadow to receive- Owen, Paladin of Mysteria SR card~ Daily Event Bonus Mysterian Potions and peculiar cubes are available for free on the Event screen once every day. *'Mysterian Potions' recover the AP used to attack raid bosses. *'peculiar cubes' can be exchanged for special rewards. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET). Rewards | | | | |} Cards with Special Event Skills |'by 15x to 25x!' | |'by 10x to 15x!' |- | |'by 7x to 12x!' | |'by 3x to 6x!' |- | |'by 3x to 6x!' | |'by 1.5x to 3x!' |} ;These cards have event skills that take effect against raid bosses in Anne and Grea vs Evil The skills are especially effective in this event. :To make a card's skill effect a strong as possible, evolve eight copies of the card together, then raise the skill level to 10. :Details of the event are subject to change without notice. Special Cards from Questing | | |- | | | |} Exchange Peculiar Cubes & Cosmos Orbs *There are two types of rewards: mystery box presents and unlimited presents. Mystery box presents are limited in number. That means that the more you draw, the more likely you are to get good rewards. Unlimited presents, however, always have the same drop rate no matter how many you draw. *When you exchange peculiar cubes, you may get either mystery box presents or unlimited ones. *However, when you exchange cosmos orbs, you'll always get mystery box presents. *Anne and Grea, and Anne, Liberator of Mysteria are not included in the box at first. They are added after you refill it. *Balmy, Dreamer of Mysteria only appears when you trade Cosmos Orbs. ;Refilling the Box :Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 5. After that, you can continue to refill Box 5. Box 1 Draw Balmy, Dreamer of Mysteria Box 2 Draw Balmy, Dreamer of Mysteria Category:Quest Events Category:Raid Boss Events